


Changeling (Working Title)

by Rayven_Koyani_Pendragon



Category: shapeshifters - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayven_Koyani_Pendragon/pseuds/Rayven_Koyani_Pendragon





	

A lone creature stood on the edge of a river bank, gazing at the full blue moon, while a strong breeze rushed through the trees. The animal paused in his contemplation to sniff the air; it had a strange yet familiar scent. Throwing caution to the wind it decided to find out what was causing it. The breeze was blowing up wind of the stream. It followed along the water’s edge only moving deeper into the forest when something was blocking its way. Before too long a faint glow appeared on the edge of the woods, sending its reflection upon the water. Faint sounds heavy with panic echoed through the silence and the animals’ instincts were to run away. The desire to continue was stronger though. So strong it was that the animal continued forward further into the woods closer to the glow.  
Somewhere amid all the screams and the scent of fear he heard someone ‘calling’ for help, using a type of communication only his kind can hear. Believing one of its own was in desperate need of help, it hurried with as much caution as he could fathom until reaching a village that was all ablaze. The people were running around trying to save whatever valuables they had. Slowly circling the out skirts of the village, the animal was trying to discover where the call was coming from. It could see the full devastation being caused by the flames. Suddenly, a small dwelling on the edge of the village became visible in the smoke. The flames almost surrounded the hut. A young woman was frantically trying to get past the flames and into the hut. Seeing a brief opening in the flames the animal quickly and on pure instinct, dashes through the village. It ran right past the woman and jumped through a window into the hut. Pausing to let its eyes adjust to the darkness as well as to look around to search for the one ‘calling’ out for help. Huddled in the corner covered with soot and crying sat a little girl. She looked human, and yet could speak the animal’s language. Cautiously yet as quick as it could, the animal crept closer to the child so as not to scare the child even more than she already was.  
The animal got as close as he dared and knelt to look the child in the eyes. Concentrating on the girl and waiting for her to relax a bit he finally spoke to her as he would with one of his kind.  
*Do not be afraid. I am here to help you, though you do need to hurry for we do not have much time. Please climb onto my back and hold on tight to the fur at my neck. *  
The child was startled by the way that he spoke to her. With tears streaming down her face she stared at the animal laying on the floor in front of her. *Are you talking to me? *  
It lowered its head to better look the child in the eyes. *Yes, dear one. I am talking to you. It is not safe here. Please climb on to my back so I can get us both out of here. *  
The child took the span of two heart beats to look at her mother watching them from the other side of the door through the flames before nodding her head in agreement. Getting up off the floor she grabbed her doll and walked over to the animal. Standing next to it she hesitated not sure what to do. *How do I climb up? * she asked  
*Grab onto my antler placing one foot on my leg. Pull yourself up and swing your other leg over at the same time. Once seated hold on tight to the fur at my neck. *  
The girl did as she was instructed. Once she was settled and had a firm grip, the animal stood on all fours and looked around for the quickest way out. There was a window in the sleeping room that was big enough for both to get through. It took a few seconds to look at the mother then at the window and back at the mother trying to convey his intentions before taking off for the window. It went dashing across the room timing his jump just right to sail out of the window. The animal ran into the woods a bit to get away from the village and the fire with the child still clinging onto his back. Once it was a safe distance away they turned to look back toward the village. Both were looking for the girls’ mother.


End file.
